Electric motors are currently used in a wide range of applications and conditions and typically require periodic maintenance as a part of ordinary use. This periodic maintenance includes lubricating motor components. For example, electric motors typically includes at least one set of bearings that allow a shaft/rotor to spin within an electric coil. Currently, the bearings are packed with grease to reduce friction and allow the bearings to rotate freely. Unfortunately, the grease must be changed periodically, and changing the grease requires an on-site technician, which is problematic in remote locations. Other lubricating applications may allow contaminants or oil to degrade system components, or may insufficiently lubricate the bearings and thereby damage components.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.